


Secondhand Smoke

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secondhand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Oz ends up sprawled out on the floor of the van, his green eyes glaring up at me. I don't care. I'm hard, I'm horny and the way I see it, it's all his fault.  
As soon as the metal doors slam shut behind him, he makes his way to his hands and knees. "What was that for?"

"You scared him off."

"You sure it was me? The way I saw it, maybe you were frightening him a little."

I sneer at him. "He liked it. And if you hadn't settled for a quickie with your mistress, maybe I could have…"

Oz pins me to the floor, straddling my legs and holding my arms down above my head. "I told you about the Willow thing. It's off limits."

"Right." I shake off his hands and he falls forward onto my chest. "She's off limits. But you aren't." I tangle my fingers through his hair, black today, and press my lips to his. I lied to Xander; sometimes it's more than just a kiss like any other. Sometimes it's anger and passion all built up. Sometimes its frustration and jealousy.

Oz used to be mine. And, as obsessed as I am with Xander these days, my ego can truly be a thing to behold.

Oz's tongue slips into my mouth, fighting with mine. Where before he used to submit and let me have my way, now Oz likes to be dominant. He likes to take control. I lick the roof of his mouth with the tip of my tongue and he looks into my eyes. Pulling back from the kiss, I notice that his lips are swollen. Wonder how he's going to explain that one away.

I roll him onto his back and slip between his thighs as he spreads them apart. His jean clad legs wrap around mine and the feel of his hard cock pressing against me, rubbing mine, is like heaven. His hands snake down my back, tugging my shirt over my head. He tosses it aside then manages to wriggle out of the three shirts he's wearing.

I realize then that Oz is in the mood for something a little heavier than I had in mind, and I can't say I'm disappointed or surprised. I wonder how much his little witch does for him. His hands rub my chest, playing with my hard nipples just like I had played with Xander's.

Oh God. I close my eyes, like I had done the other night, determined to keep them closed. I could picture Harris lying beneath me, his mouth hot against my chest. I could imagine it was his cock rubbing hard against mine. I pushed him back onto the floor of the van and buried my head in the hollow between his shoulder and neck. "Harris, you're turning me on something fierce."

The body beneath me freezes so quickly and so coldly it burns. It takes a minute for what I've said to sink through the thick haze of lust surrounding my brain, but it finally penetrates and I freeze as well. "Get off me."

His voice is as cold as his demeanor now and I know I've made a serious mistake. I pull away and open my eyes, flinching at Oz's burning gaze. "Oz, man, I'm sorry."

He growls low in his throat and launches himself at me, pinning me to the floor of the van one more time. This time though, there's no pretend fight for dominance. He's got me pinned and there's no way in hell I'm moving until he lets me. His fingers are like claws as they scrape down my bare chest, raising little welts of flesh in their wake.

He undoes my fly and practically rips my leather pants off me. My cock is rock hard and I'm definitely not thinking about Harris anymore. It's all I can do to keep my attention focused on Oz. He's pissed and the last thing I want to do is upset him again. Especially when he's going for my cock like a $20 whore in an alley.

His hot mouth slides around my shaft and I groan in appreciation. Okay, way better than a $20 whore. Maybe he hasn't done this for a while, but he hasn't lost an ounce of technique. His dark hair bobs along my cock, his tongue pressing against the sensitive vein on the backside. Taking all of me deep in his mouth, he glides up the length of it, his teeth barely scraping the skin. I buck off the floor, lost in the pleasure and pain, thrusting, begging for release.

Oz just pulls away, a smirk on his face. He rolls me over and practically slams me down. Thankfully the carpeting is soft enough that I don't have to kill him for damaging the goods, but a shot of pain still rocks through me. I've had enough. I'm not about to let my best friend rape me, no matter what I said or did.

Then suddenly, his hands are on the back of my thighs, rubbing gentle circles. I feel my muscles start to relax. "You get those wolfy aggressions all out of your system?"

"No. But it doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you." He presses against me, his cock now bare and rubbing my ass. I can feel the pre-cum as he rubs the tip over my anus and I moan softly. I reach down and begin gently rubbing my cock, aching for Oz to get the show on the road.

The sounds are familiar, even though I haven't heard them for quite some time. The soft snap of the cap as he opens the lube. I wonder how he explains that to Willa. The soft crinkle of foil as he opens the condom. The slick, slippery sounds as he rubs his oiled hands against his shaft and my ass. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and fuel my hormones at the same time.

"Still thinking about Xander?" He asks softly as he presses the tip of his cock to me.

"What if I am?"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to fuck him out of your head." He grabs my ass and pulls the smooth globes apart before thrusting inside me. I cry out as his thick shaft stretches the muscle and he sinks in to the hilt. For a little guy, Oz is pretty amazing. Thick, decent length and stamina you wouldn't believe. He stops, taking a deep breath. "Still there?"

"You ask Willa these questions too?"

He pulls out until just the tip is inside then slams back inside me. I bury my face in a pillow to keep my screams from bringing the neighborhood running. Although this is Sunnydale… My thought is lost as he continues his pace, thrusting deep, pulling out, thrusting deeper. His grunts are soft and methodical, matching his strokes, speeding up as he gets closer to getting off.

I realize that he's going to come inside me and I wondered why I was almost willing to settle for a blowjob. I reach around with one hand and grasp his. Guiding it off my hip, I bring it around to my cock. His chest is pressed against my back and I can feel the hard nipples brushing my skin.

His hand grips me almost painfully and he begins stroking to the pattern of his thrusts. I moaning and groaning, thrashing my head from side to side as he slams into me and holds himself firmly to my ass. His hand jerks a few more times and my body convulses. I shoot out all over the blue carpet and almost care how he's going to keep Willa from noticing it.

Oz pulls away from me, his legs a little shaky. He nods his head at the creamy white spot on the carpet. "Xander?"

I lift my hand to his lips, knowing that he needs the reassurance. I wonder whose name his witch calls out when he fucks her. "Taste like Xander?"

His tongue trails over my skin, licking up my cum. I remember why I wanted a blowjob. The sight of Oz with me in his mouth is pretty hot. He swallows and smiles his strange grin. "Nope. Not a bit."

"And you'd know that, how?"

He doesn't answer me as he pulls off the condom then gets dressed. "Gotta go. Willow's waiting."

"You gonna answer my question, man?"

"Nope."


End file.
